The present invention relates to a pocket assembly which is utilized in forming sheet material assemblages of different sizes.
A known apparatus for use in forming sheet material assemblages, such as newspapers, includes a plurality of pocket assemblies which are moved past a plurality of sheet material feed mechanisms. A first one of the sheet material feed mechanisms feeds a cover section into the pocket assembly. Subsequent sheet material feed mechanisms feed sheet material items into the cover section.
When a cover section is fed into a pocket assembly, the folded edge of the cover section registers against the bottom of the pocket assembly. This causes the upper edge of the cover section to be at a height which is dependent upon the height of the cover section. A relatively tall cover section for a broad sheet product, has an upper or cut edge portion which is engaged for a broad sheet product, has an upper or cut edge portion which is engaged by a gripper. Similarly, a relatively short cover section for a quarter fold product, has a cut or upper edge portion which is engaged by the same gripper. To compensate for cover sections or jackets of different heights, adjustable pocket assemblies have been provided in the manner disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,527,025 and 5,911,416.
The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for use in forming sheet material assemblages of different heights. The sheet material assemblages include a folded cover section into which other sheet material items are inserted. The cover sections for tall sheet material assemblages have a greater height than the cover sections for short sheet material assemblages.
The apparatus includes a pocket assembly which is sequentially movable past a plurality of sheet material of feeders. The pocket assembly includes an upper gripper for gripping a tall cover section and a lower gripper for gripping a short cover section. The upper gripper is spaced further from a bottom of the pocket assembly than is the lower gripper.
It should be understood that the present invention includes a plurality of different features. These features may be used in association with each other in the manner disclosed in the present application. Alternatively, the features may be used separately or in combination with features of the prior art.